Sleepless Worry
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Sequel to ShotGun Wedding. Until he knows she's safe, Mukuro can't sleep, and until Mukuro sleeps Dino won't sleep! Coffee anyone? 69D 1896 for Boo-chan's contest


I saw Alice in Wonderland...twice :D I love it. Oooooooh I love it. It was purely amazing. Go see it. Now! I also now own Ponyo...so once again, I have all of Miyazaki's movies. I am very pleased.

To the main point! The 9th pairing in Boo-chan's contest, 69D. I died trying to write it. XP It's the sequel to Shotgun Wedding.

Title: Sleepless Worry

Summary: Until he knows she's safe, Mukuro can't sleep, and until Mukuro sleeps Dino won't sleep! Coffee anyone?

Pairing: 69D

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Genre: Drama/romance

And before you ask, Ch. 19 of Whips of Birds is almost done. Springbreak means more chapters :)

* * *

It was a ridiculously late hour when Dino stepped into the living room of the small apartment the Hibari family dwelled in and found the male half of the mist guardian sitting on the balcony, staring at the sky. It was unusual for the young man to be up this late. Tsuna had, as a wedding present to his female mist guardian, gotten her "guardian" out of the high security prison that he dwelled in. In the following two weeks since his release he spent much of his time sleeping, either in the Hibari apartment –much to Kyoya's distain –or in the Sawada house. To have Mukuro up so late was…odd.

Before Dino could make a comment, Mukuro spoke, "Did you ever notice, that when something is on your mind that troubles you, it won't go away. Especially if you are troubled about someone else."

Dino walked over and sat down next to the dark haired youth. "Chrome?"

Mukuro nodded. Dark circles were appearing under his eyes. "She came home with a black eye today. It took a lot of work to get her to explain where it came from."

"From where did it come?" inquired Dino sleepily. He wasn't even sure why he was up. But something had woken him and dragged him out here. Perhaps something in him had woken him specifically to speak with the mist guardian.

"Those foolish girls at school." A steely edge graced his voice. "Hmph…if she would let me, I would gladly send them all into a never-ending nightmare. "

"She said?"

"No."

"Damn."

Mukuro chuckled darkly. A wind, carrying the smells of spring blew through, rustling bed clothes and hair. The mist stood up, and stretched giving Dino a lovely view of his stomach and well worked abs. He looked away, blushing. "I am going to attempt to rest."

"Good night," Dino called. He stayed there for a little while longer, looking out over the city from the twentieth floor of the apartment complex. He preferred Italy to Japan because he was used to it, the beautiful sprawling land, the fruit trees, the old style cities. All of Italy was his love. But he told himself until Tsuna and his guardians returned to Italy with him, he wouldn't leave. Right now was a very dangerous time for Tsuna and his Family. They were right at the end of high school, they were about to leave for Italy, and one of their guardians was down another compromised. If someone wanted to assassinate them, now was the time.

All of a sudden he wasn't tired. Perhaps this is what Mukuro had meant.

.

.

.

Mukuro watched as Chrome and Hibari left for school. He felt uneasy as he did every day she left. Something was going wrong at that school. Chrome had assured him that the girls had stopped threatening her. That didn't mean they still weren't bullying her in some other fashion. But Hibari had forbidden him to come onto school grounds unless it was an emergency. The only ones allowed on grounds were Chikusa and Dino, both of whom spent their time trying to watch all of the Family with help from Ryohei when he could get away from work.

There was nothing he could do.

Dino had at least promised to call with updates every now and then. The thought of the clumsy sky leader made him smile. He was a lot like Tsuna, clumsy, weak looking, an idiot. But there was a difference, while Tsuna was innocent, a beautiful creature that accepted everyone and anyone, Dino was taller, tougher. He might have been innocent when he was younger, but years amongst the mafia, and a weaker light than Tsuna's had removed that light from his eyes. Instead, it was replaced with strength, and a will. One Mukuro found he wanted to try and break. The image of the don moaning in ecstasy was a rather fetching one.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Things are quiet so far. The girls haven't approached Chrome."

"Good, thank you."

"Welcome, bye."

Mukuro hung up his phone and went back inside. There was nothing he could do but clean the apartment –normally Chrome's job but now in her second trimester with twins –and prepare dinner. He was becoming quite the housewife.

"Ew!" Mukuro suddenly exclaimed at the thought. "Oh my god! I think I just scarred my own mind! Ew! Ew! Ew!" He dropped the broom and went to get his laptop. Time for porn.

.

.

.

Dino stared at Mukuro, feeling real fear for the first time in a very long time. The murderous aura surrounding him was suffocating, and it didn't help that Hibari exhumed the same waves while Chrome sat between them, crying. "Alright, alright, calm down," Dino begged. "You're not making things better." Bending down, he gently touched Chrome's bruised face. The sky flames removed the rest of the illusions she had cast to hide the multiple bruises and cuts. One eye was nearly swollen shut, and the scratch on her temple was held together by butterflies when it should have been stitches. "Ken, go get Ryohei," Dino ordered, gently looking the girl over for more injuries. She had several on her arms where hands had grabbed her. Other than that and a scratch on her neck, the injuries were concentrated on her face. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was just two more weeks," she whispered, winching as Dino accepted the ice pack Chikusa brought and put it against Chrome's swollen eye. "Then we'd leave and I'd never see them again."

"Why didn't you tell _me?!"_ Hibari demanded. "I'm your _husband!_"

"I didn't want to bother you," she murmured. "I can handle it."

"You're certainly handling it," grumbled Mukuro.

"Mukuro! Stop it," growled Dino.

Mukuro glared.

Ryohei arrived a little while later and set to work healing Chrome's many cuts and bruises. Hibari sat with her while Mukuro stormed outside; looking much like Gokudera did whenever he was pissed and lacking a cancer stick. Dino followed. Outside, he watched as Mukuro punched the nearest wall, leaving a crack in the cement. He swore, clutching the hand.

"That was stupid," Dino told him, walking over. He took hold of the injured hand, ignoring the stare Mukuro was giving him. "We all knew Chrome was like this. She doesn't complain, so we should have looked for the signs."

"And we didn't!" He hissed when Dino popped two of his fingers back into place. "Fuck!"

Dino popped the other back into place quickly and effectively, "We know now, and when we get to Italy, she'll be perfectly safe, with maids to watch over her every need. You won't have to worry so much." Reaching out, he ran his fingers over Mukuro's face, sky flames flashing. The illusions fell, revealing a pale pasty complexion, limp hair, and dark circles under his eyes. "And you can rest."

Mukuro had the decency to look ashamed. "I won't sleep until she's safe."

Dino raised an eyebrow before smirking. Tugging at Mukuro's collar, he whispered seductively, "I can think of a way to make you sleepy."

"Kufufufu, I like the sound of this." He rested his forehead against Dino's. "Show me what you can do little don."

.

.

.

"Are they asleep?" Chrome asked, looking into the room Mukuro slept in. Dino usually took the couch but today, both had gone into Mukuro's room and hadn't emerged. The female mist guardian had a good idea what had happened.

"Yes," replied Chikusa.

Chrome smiled. "Good, I think another day awake and they would have passed out." She returned to the kitchen to finish helping Ken make dinner.

Inside Mukuro's room, Dino and Mukuro slept on, oblivious to the world around them as they lay together in a tangled mess of blankets.

* * *

Yami: Sorry, no written sex scene. Maybe next time. Anyways, I'm hungry, so we're all going to eat at Chili's. RIBS! :D Luv ya, bye bi!

R&R!


End file.
